


We Were Just Taking a Break

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose goes off to save her Doctors after helping kick-start a revolution and finds more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Just Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t identify the two Doctors almost at all in here so you can let your imaginations fit whichever you like in every situation, reread and switch them around like I did! ^_~
> 
> (Old Notes: This fic got away from me. What was supposed to be something quick, fluffy, and funny turned out to be pretty long, fluffy, and smutty. My first foray into smut would be an OT3 and on my first OT3 fic too… You can all blam- I mean thank [redcirce](http://redcirce.livejournal.com) on LJ and [callistawolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf) for that. Circe had me contemplate it and Calli concreted it.)

"So Rose Tyler," the Doctor jumped up from underneath the console.

"Where would you like to go?" the Doctor climbed out from the space next to where they'd been ‘tweaking’ the TARDIS.

Rose grinned their favorite grin at them, tongue and all, and placed her hand on the ‘randomizer’.

She was rewarded with twin grins as her two Doctors set about twisting levers, pushing buttons, and fiddling with dials. At simultaneous nods, she activated the randomizer and the TARDIS lurched, throwing the three of them on their backs.

Taking a hand each, the Doctors helped Rose back up, held onto her hands, and exited to explore a new planet.

Looking around, Rose took in the new sights and her single heart leaped as the Doctors took turns in explaining about this country's history (they're in the thirty-seventh century) in the past few years. It's only been a few months, but it amazed her how everything had slowly come together. It didn't take Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor long to convince the full-Time Lord to bring them along, especially with Jackie and Donna on their side. Good thing they did too or else Donna would've suffered the rest of her days with no memories of the Doctor (either one). With two Doctors aboard the good ship TARDIS, they were able to save her life and the redhead promptly asked to go home. At first, the three of them had argued with her, but she told them in her no-nonsense Donna Noble form that the three of them needed to figure things out first. “When you've put the space boys in their place, Rose, make sure you come back for me.” With that, Donna left, only taking a few of her hat boxes and some outfits she'd acquired during her travels to make sure the two dunces realized she really meant to come back.

And, oh, how they'd needed to figure things out. Rose giggled as she remembered how they'd fought over which hand they got to hold on their first trip together. It'd actually quite surprised her that neither Doctor didn't simply sulk and ‘give’ her to the other. Oh no, they both wanted her, they made that quite clear, but when the two accidentally snuck into her room the same night at the same time they hadn't been quite willing to… _share_ at first.

They'd come a long way from that first night, however, not only finding new positions for their sex life (their fantastically brilliant sex life, in her honest opinion), but also lacking in the jealousy department when one would get ‘more’ attention than the other. What should have been a difficult transition became surprisingly simple after a few weeks when her two Doctors finally joined forces to try and ‘convince’ her that they could make this relationship work.

Rose had simply rolled her eyes at them and told them it was about time they'd figured it out. One didn't travel with the Doctor and not learned a thing or two about different cultures, after all, and not every single planet followed Earth's twenty-first century morale. They'd decided to take a few trips on their own before finally collecting Donna, whom all three admitted to missing. The Doctors missing their brilliant friend and Rose wanting to get to know more about this fantastic individual who could put them in their place with a snap of her fingers (or maybe a slap, if the occasion called for it…).

The three had been oddly quiet as they made their way into the city, Rose lost in her thoughts and the Doctors looking around, taking peeks at her, remembering last night when she'd had one of them in her mouth and the other inside her. Oh, but in all their years, they'd never thought they'd be _here_ like _this_ , with _her_ (or anyone for that matter). Things, it seemed, were quite better with three sometimes. The Doctors exchanged matching smirks over her blonde hair, but they quickly slid away once they entered Grandalda's Fifth Regional city known as Balaim; they began exploring.

It looked like twenty-first century London and Rose was somewhat disappointed until she saw that the people of Balaim were a bit different than those of Earth. Their hair varied to every color spectrum and, when they passed by a few, she realized as did their eyes. She was right when she concluded they were all perfectly natural.

The Doctors began their lecture about the specific gene in the Grandaladans that allowed the color of their eyes and hair to chance. A couple could have purple hair with pink eyes and black hair with yellow eyes, but sire a child with orange hair with green eyes. The threesome continued walking through the city, stopping by a new/used/selling/repair monitor (which meant computers here, apparently) outlet and her two aliens explored the place thoroughly. It took them over an hour which Rose had simply spent looking at them in amusement. They could be such children, arguing over whether they _really_ needed something that looked like a large spinning top, but their eyes were sparkling and it filled her with warmth to watch them.

Once done with their purchases, Rose was glad to be away from the odd shop owner who kept looking back and forth between the two loons and her. "I'm starving!" Rose announced.

In agreement, the half-human Doctor's stomach rumbled and he blushed.

The other Doctor rolled his eyes. "Humans, can't even control their basic urges."

"Didn't hear ya complaining last night." Her tongue slipped out between her teeth, shooting her hungry Doctor a triumphant look and he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

The full Time Lord pouted, but Rose simply looked at him pointedly so he huffed and found them a decent-looking restaurant.

Their waitress looked a bit nervous when she approached them and the Doctors weren't making her feel any better as they tried to chat with her. She scurried off once they'd ordered.

Rose looked around suspiciously; something wasn't right, but she couldn't place it. She promptly forgot about it when their food came, smelling delicious despite its questionable appearance. She waited for the Doctors to scan everything to make sure it was fine for her and the blue-suited Doctor to eat before digging in.

The nervous waitress came back almost as soon as they were done, leaving their bill. This time, the Doctor frowned apprehensively. He shared a look with his other self when he left a smaller coin as tip for the girl and she looked at it as if it'd bite her. Leaving the restaurant, the Doctor was going to suggest they depart this planet, but then Rose was drawn to a boutique displaying beautiful dresses.

"Meet ya hear in an hour, yeah?"

They didn't want to be away from her, not knowing what was going on, but they also didn't want to spoil her day so one Doctor pouted while the other huffed, but they agreed and went their separate ways.

"No wandering off," the Doctor walking East called out over his shoulder.

Rose rolled her eyes and blew him a kiss.

Entering the dress shop, she was enchanted by all the different styles and colors. She lost track of time as she looked through each rack, giggling at some outrageous designs and grinning at others. Selecting a few dresses, she made her way to what she believed were fitting rooms, but was stopped by one of the two sales assistants she had seen upon entering. She found it odd that they hadn't come to ask if she needed help, but shrugged it off, thinking the customs were a bit different and maybe it was considered rude to interrupt the shopper until they asked for assistance. She knew she should have been wary, especially with the way others reacted around her and the Doctors, but she honestly thought they just weren't used to strangers visiting. Really, she should have known better.

"Where is your master, woman?"

"What?" She stared at the man in confusion.

"We've been waiting for your master to enter the shop since you came in, but no one's come in. Did you run away?"

Rose stepped back when he stepped forward menacingly, dropping the dresses when he swiped for her wrist.

"Look, I don't know how you do it around here, but I'm my own person, I don't have a master and if this is the way you treat paying customers, I'll make sure no one steps foot here again." An empty threat, but she just wanted to get out of here, find the Doctors, and get back to the TARDIS. She dashed to the door.

The other sales assistant blocked her way and it was then that Rose noticed a thick bracelet with a chip embedded in it on his wrist. Realizing it looked familiar, she remembered having seen one on the waitress.

"Good job Tisan; now be a good boy and find something to bind her with so I can take her to the station. The police reward graciously for runaways."

"I'm not-!"

"What's going on here?"

Rose whirled around. "J-John, Th-Theta!" she stumbled upon the names they'd agreed to use when they were on a new planet. She knew the Doctors hated her using those names, but after a few too many confusing occasions on other planets, they decided this would be easier for the natives (being imprisoned for having the same name five times might've also helped). The full-Time Lord Doctor had offered to use Theta, but his twin had assured him it was fine which was why he'd decided to use John any time the other Doctor would use Theta so he wouldn't be the only one not called by his proper name.

"Are you her masters?" the apparent shop owner asked.

The Doctor guffawed. "Us? Rose's masters?

"You are kidding me right?" His twin grinned.

The owner was not amused. "So is _she_ your master?"

Rose snorted. "As if I could ever get these two to do anything I tell them."

"Oh, I don't know." One gave her a salacious smirk and the other winked.

"I don't…I don't understand."

One of the Doctors had just opened their mouth to explain when half a dozen police officers entered the shop. Two of them grabbed the Time Lords stating, "You are under arrest for losing sight of your property until next week's trial. Until then, your property will become the government's possession."

The officer that arrested Rose simply said, "You have no rights until your master has proclaimed you. Until then, you belong to the ruling governor."

"Well done, Tisan."

"Thank you master." Tisan just hoped these three could help spark the revolt that had been building inside the prisons for the past few months.

The other three officers had to help bring their arrestees in because the Doctors and Rose did _not_ go quietly. They were immediately thrown into their cells without process because of all the hassling it took. Rose was put in a cell with seven or eight other slaves while the Doctors were escorted into another one a few floors above. At least they were together, but that did not make them feel any better as they worried over Rose. Their wrists were bound together in front of them so they wouldn't try to escape. Well, to make it harder for them to escape because already the two minds were working in-sync to get out, rescue Rose, start a revolution, and get back to the TARDIS.

\---

'It's good to know not much has changed,' Rose thought dryly as she stood up and dusted herself off, observing the area. The other women in the cell were all huddled together… _acting_ scared. She raised a brow and one of the women with short black hair and bright red eyes approached her.

"You're not a vassal," she stated.

"If that's what they call slaves here, then no, I'm not. I'm no one's property."

"Bound females that serve their masters are called vassals, bound male servants are valets. The superiors, whether male or female, are just master. Ever since the governor of this region was elected, valets and vassals have had no protection. We used to enter bindings willingly and could leave if it ever became abusive, but now we have no choice and we are tired of it. We have been acting out on purpose; they really have no idea what bringing so many of us in one place will cause." The woman smirked.

"There…aren't that many of you here." She spotted… _valets_ in an adjacent cell, but they didn't even make two dozen.

"There are a variety of levels here and we are already in the thousands."

"Why prison, though? Why not just find a place where you could all retreat until there were enough of you?"

"Because the station is near the governor's estate." She outlined their plan thoroughly and Rose approved of their goal: imprison Kaston, the governor, and have him stand trial. "I won't say it'll be a fair trial, because many of us want his execution, but if we continue to use laws he brought forth then we'd be no better than him."

"Count me in." She shook hands with Alista and was surprised when the woman said they would implement their plan tonight. In the meanwhile, Rose got to know all of her cellmates, including the imprisoned males.

As night fell, a rebellion arose; Kaston's reign of terror would end before midmorning the next day.

\---

Rose wandered away from the resistance, heading towards another wing of the prison where the ‘masters’ were kept. They were probably the only ones there, if she'd understood correctly, because most of the masters of the valets and vassals had been able to buy their freedom to gather more forces to stop Kaston. There was only a small percentage of Balaim that approved of the governor's abusive methods and they would be put to trial with him.

Taking another turn, Rose suddenly stopped, mouth agape. There, right before her, were two Doctors, lips _completely_ busy with one another, a sonic screwdriver right by their feet, one of them bound. Absentmindedly, she took note of how much more posh their cell looked, but it was hard to be indignant about it when one of her fantasies was playing out right in front of her. Their relationship had been amazing, but rarely would the two Doctors engage physically. It's not like they _avoided_ it necessarily (it would be really hard to do when the three of them were in bed together more often than not), but they'd never… Her breath caught in her throat and her brain short-circuited as one pinned the bound Doctor to the wall, hips drawing small circles. She tried to keep quiet, she really did, but she must've made some type of noise for suddenly the pinned Doctor opened his eyes as the other nipped his way down his throat and the dark orbs made her want to melt into a pile of goo. She'd think about her word choices later.

The Doctor kept his eyes on hers as he tilted his head and whispered in the Doctor's ear.

He stopped his nipping, but his hips continued to undulate. "Well, it's about time you came to rescue us."

Rose shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and failing miserably, but had enough coherence to shoot back, "And here I thought you two had saved yourselves and had forgotten all about me."

"We had everything under control. We were just…taking a break."

"Uh huh…" Her gaze finally dropped to the Doctor's backside, watching in fascination as his arse tensed and relaxed with every complete circle. They probably would have stayed like that or, she admitted to herself, she'd have stripped to join them had the building not shaken with tremendous force. Finally, her senses (most of them) came back. "Sounds like the cavalry has arrived!"

The unbound Doctor kneeled down with some difficulty to retrieve the screwdriver and free the Doctor. Aiming it at the door, it unlocked easily. They grinned cheekily at her and she rolled her eyes humorously as she grabbed a hand each and commanded, "Run."

\---

The three finally burst into the TARDIS, out of breath after running too many meters to count, although definitely not even close to how many they have before.

The Time Lord Doctor recovered first , of course, but instead of heading straight to the console to take them into the vortex, he stalked towards Rose.

She almost forgot to breathe as she saw his intent gaze and walked back into the other Doctor; he moaned as she rubbed against his hardness.

"Naughty Rose, starting up a revolution without us." His gaze went to her breasts when she started breathing again and his hands grazed her sides, slipping his fingers into the hem of her shirt and yanking it off smoothly.

"It's not like I did anything, really. Just helped push them along; they had a whole plan, you two woulda loved it." Her brain had shut down and her mouth spewed unnecessary words, but the Doctors would soon fix that.

"I'm sure we would and you're going to have to tell us all about it, but as you saw, we were a bit…preoccupied."

"We knew the minute you were there."

"Could smell the sweat and adrenaline."

"Then your arousal when you saw what we were up to."

"Too bad we didn't have time for a shag in the cell."

"I'm sure you would've enjoyed finding us with our trousers halfway down our knees."

"My cock buried within him, thrusting in and out."

"His hands on my balls as I thrust into his hand."

"Might just do that later."

"But with the added flavor of Rose in my mouth."

Moaning, Rose finally opened her eyes to clear the images they were painting in her head only to find herself in their room. They'd obviously been leading her here all along, but she could hardly remember walking here, her head full of unfulfilled fantasies – fantasies that could easily become a reality she now realized. She hadn't known how to bring it up, but now knowing they were more than willing to…well, that changed everything.

"But right now, Rose Tyler-"

"You deserve a little punishment-"

"For having so much fun-"

"Without us."

She whimpered as they circled her, two pairs of hands skimming her semi-nude form. She wanted to take charge, but… The rustling of clothes had her force her eyes open again. Why did they keep closing without permission? For now, they roved about the room taking in the two sets of ties, shirts, Henleys, vests, Chucks, socks, trousers, and pants that were strewn around. Once she felt two nude Doctors pressed against her front and back, she let them take control. For now.

"What do you want Rose?" one whispered on her skin.

"Do you want it soft and slow?"

"Or hard and fast?"

"Where do you want us?"

"Here?" Fingers caressed her lips, followed by a punishing kiss, tongue thrusting in swiftly.

"Here?" Lips were pressed on her thighs, their path coming higher and higher.

"Or what about here?" The tips of two fingers teased her tight rear opening.

She could hardly take anymore teasing. Once they'd removed her bra she brought an arm up, her breasts brushing the fringe of the Doctor which made her shudder, especially once he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking at it enthusiastically. Her other hand gripped his shoulder as she busied herself with the mouth of the other Doctor, the kiss starting somewhat awkward before she was pulled flush against him when she started sucking on his talented tongue; she felt the Doctor in front of her follow the scant few centimeters, sucking and nipping at the neglected nipple before he lowered himself back on his knees, removing her knickers. As her finger took hold of the thick hair of the Doctor she was snogging, her thumb skimmed one of his sideburns and she suddenly became hyperaware of her other Doctor's sideburns grazing her thighs as his tongue finally made his way to her core, first swiping at her clit, then making its way down to dip inside her wet core.

A hot flash passed through the two Doctors when she moaned, their arousal heightening more than they thought possible. So far, their sex life had been very…vanilla (well, vanilla for the forty-fifth century and beyond) and, while very satisfying, this was something else altogether. Their eyes connected and, in agreement one sank his teeth where her neck met shoulder while the other suddenly began sucking on her clit. They rejoiced as their Rose came with a scream of their name on her gorgeous, full lips, the Doctor supporting her weight when she slumped back.

The Doctor continued lapping at her, taking as much of her wetness as possible before standing up, his straining erection pressing against her belly. Letting her catch her breath this time, he nuzzled her breasts before moving over her shoulder, taking the Doctor's lips with his own, and they moaned simultaneously as they shared their favorite flavor: essence of Rose. Teeth nipped at bottom lip, a sharp bite was caressed with the swipe of a tongue, and when there was nothing but the taste of each other, they continued to explore each other's mouth. They already knew those mouths, they were quite identical after all, but the other tasted just a bit different. It was a small hint and maybe in any other regeneration they wouldn't have noticed, but these tongues were built for it. Finally, when the half-human could take no more, he let go, panting softly. With one last gentle kiss, they parted, eyes looking back at their Rose who had been staring at them with glazed eyes, head leaned on the Doctor's shoulder, her neck craned just enough to see the mark he'd left on her.

The Doctor led her forward onto the bed, while the other quickly made their way to the nightstand to remove something. He sat down, bringing her to straddle his lap, away from his erection, kissing away her pout thoroughly, only stopping when his twin stood behind her.

"Do you want us, Rose?"

"At the same time?"

"Say you do."

" _Beg_ for it."

"We want you, Rose."

"We've _always_ wanted you."

"Here in our bed."

"In yours."

"In the galley."

"The library."

"The console room, even."

"Though the old girl would be quite upset if we took you there."

"She'd get over it, I'm sure. She loves us too much."

"And she loves you."

"Almost as much as we do."

"You could be on your knees."

"Sucking on my cock."

"While I take you from behind."

A copious amount of wetness dripped from her core as they emphasized each phrase with a tweak of her nipples, a nip to the back of her neck, fingertips slowly making their way to her core, a hand stroking her bum. She nodded and promptly knew it was a bad idea for she was feeling much too lightheaded. "Please."

"Please what, Rose?"

"Please stop?"

"No." What that really her voice? "More. I want you. Both of you. Together." It was a struggle to get the words out because of how much effort it took when their very beings were driving her to the brink.

The Doctor's hands retreated from her backside and he grinned at the protesting moan she let out. Torturing her like this was going to be their new favorite pastime. Finally opening up the bottle of lube, he coated his fingers before oh-so-carefully inserting one finger first, then two. The tight ring contracted in protest, but the small kisses he placed along her spine finally helped her relax enough that he could fit a third. His other hand retreated from her body as he covered his hard member with it as well. "You should-" he began to tell his other self, but was interrupted.

"No," Rose protested. "Together."

Their gazes connected again and they agreed. Leaning back on the bed slightly, one parted her folds so he could more clearly see when she took him while the other carefully poised his tip behind her. They stilled immediately as she let out a sharp gasp, followed by a whimper.

"Rose?" Lips skimmed her jaw, fingers twitched worriedly at her sides.

"It's fine, I'm fine. Just give me…a sec."

They'd give her all the time in the world if they could. Finally, after a stretch of time, Rose lifted up, one Doctor still buried within her. With only the head enfolded, she suddenly slammed down and the Doctor behind her pulled out a fraction. When she lifted back up, he thrust into her. Again and again they continued this rhythm, withdrawing from one, only to be entered by the other, the other withdrawing, only to envelope the other. Her fingernails left markings on his back, one hand from each identical set gripped her hips, another fisted on the bed sheets underneath, and the last came to play with her clit when its owner had a moment of clarity through their lust-filled haze. They moved together, up and down, as if they'd been doing this for years, hips meeting hips, and _oh right there, yes, pleaseplease, fuck, more, just a little deeper, almost, yes that’s it, right. There_!

All three shouted their pleasure as they came, one after the other, Rose's walls clenching her lovers' members milking them completely.

Sweat-slicked bodies collapsed into one another and it took quite a few minutes for them to gather enough energy to get into bed fully, drawing the sheets up for the human and half-human as the Time Lord settled himself on top, snuggling into Rose to sandwich her between them.

"Tomorrow, I'm in charge," mumbled a sleepy pink and yellow woman and the Doctor chuckled, bringing the sheets up to his chin, snuggling in deeper.

That was the last image he saw before he let sleep overtake him.

\---

Rose awoke, her body aching deliciously. She tried to hide her grin as she felt a pair of lips on her nipple and teeth grazing her neck. "I could swear I said I'd take charge today."

"Relative," the Doctor behind her murmured into her ear.

She arched back as a member thrust into her easily and another rubbed against her crack, fingers starting to probe her rear-end with lube again. 'Oh, they were so going to pay,' was her last coherent thought before she gave herself to the pleasure they continuously gave her body.

**Author's Note:**

> Slooooooowly transitioning my stuff here. [Fogsblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue) voted for this one to be the first. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
